v_for_venturafandomcom-20200215-history
Esteban Sanchez/List of Techniques
Below is a list of techniques used by Esteban Valeras Sanchez and his alternate universe variants in V for Ventura and it's extended media. Physical Traits & Abilities Esteban is a Human who has undergone a lot of training to get his body to peak physical condition, throughout the series he has shown multiple inhuman traits as listed below * Enhanced Speed: '''Esteban has been shown to have an enhanced sense of speed, able to jump in front of Ella and redirect a ball of energy shot from Glitchbreaker as well as block his wires with his Howitzer (Chapter 3) * '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Esteban has shown himself to have an enhanced sense of smell, hearing and sight as he was able to detect the two teens as soon as they got onto his land and point a gun at them (Chapter 2)''' '''also able to examine that a ball of energy was being shot at his daughter and able to redirect it before it hit her. * '''Soul Magic Control: '''Esteban can summon up the power from within his soul to expend it as powerful magic, such as his guns (Chapter 2') or his Howitzer ('Chapter 3'), his soul color is red and as such his magic is more powerful as a result.'' * Alcohol Tolerance: '''Esteban has been shown to be able to handle his alcohol supremely well, downing more than one God Killer, a God Killer of course being the liquid essence of Jikan's soul that he generously donated, it has a constant blue flame atop it and has been said to black out even the strongest drinkers, even after more than one of these he was able to use his powers (Chapter 1), aim and fire a gun, have a genuine conversation (''Chapter 2'') and utilize his soul powers in a strategic way (Chapter 3) Magical Skills * '''Soul Magic Control ** Twin Eagles: '''A pair of twin custom pistols modeled off the Desert Eagle which fires .22 caliber bullets and has built-'in tasers at the bottom, they can be powered up by his soul as stated by Skull (Chapter 2) ** '''Howler Monkey Howitzer: '''A large decaying monkey skull that utilizes most of Esteban's Soul Power which he used against the Glitchbreaker, screaming loud enough to crack ground and disrupt the Glitchbreaker's physical form (Chapter 3) * '''Code Manipulation: '''Due to the fact that Esteban knows that he lives in a fabricated world, he has control over the code of the world around him ** '''Hacker's Portal: '''Using Transportation Code, Esteban can form a portal by cutting through the coding to allow him to head somewhere else (Chapter 2) it is shown to be able to redirect even Deletion Code (Chapter 3) Physical Skills * '''Father's Intentions: '''Esteban dashes forward and punches the opponent hard in the stomach, causing them to keel over, he will then raise his leg up and slam it down on their head, slamming them into the ground where he will then open fire a hail of bullets down at the enemy under him before kicking them away, this was first used on the Glitchbreaker and was first named in Nova Battle. Weaknesses * '''Soul Magic Drain: '''The use of Soul Magic has one large detriment, it drain's the user's energy due to the large amount of power they are exuding at all times, using larger magic abilities drains more energy and can cause the user to pass out from exhaustion, this is best shown after using his Howitzer for more than a couple of seconds as it caused him to start sweating and fall over after a mere half minute or more of use. (Chapter 3) * '''Human Biology: '''As Esteban is definitely a human he has all the problems of humans, such as multiple organs that can fail, multiple weak points especially along the spinal column, brain and heart, although it is shown that Esteban has trained his body to inhuman levels, suggesting he probably has a bit more control over these functions * '''Age: '''Esteban is on the older side, described as having silver hair and a silver goatee, displaying his older age (Chapter 1), older people have many problems, such as an easier chance of heart disease and the such but they also have a lack of energy, making Soul Magic even more dangerous. * '''Supposed Alcoholism: '''Esteban's first appearance was within a bar in the city of Spelldarado (Chapter 1) so it can be assumed he frequents the bar as it is stated that while he looks out of place no one seems to care about his appearance there, meaning he is probably an alcoholic to some degree. * '''Depression: '''Although never stated outright, Skull's inner monologue/the narrator of the book note that he is quote "down in the dumps" and "looks depressed" (Chapter 1)'' * Hotheadedness: '''Esteban is a hothead and possibly for good reason, while not shown much it is exemplified both when he smashes his glass of God Killer Ale on the counter (Chapter 1) when he was preparing to shoot two kids (Skull and Cynthia) when they trespassed on his property (Chapter 2) * '''Ella: '''Elanor Marie Smith is Esteban's youngest daughter and the only child still left at home, he is overly protective of the young girl and is willing to listen to her demands (Chapter 2) and will risk his life if need be (Chapter 3''') Category:Esteban Sanchez Category:V for Ventura Category:Techniques Category:Magic Category:Soul Magic Users Category:Gun Users Category:Hackers Category:Universe 1